New Life
by Camcanchi He
Summary: Sasuke akhirnya benarbenar ingin kembali kekonoha. Tapi Madara belum mati. Konoha jatuh bangun untuk membunuh Madara. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka kewalahan. Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke lah yang bisa mengakhirinya. Rate masih T


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter One

SafeGuard

.

.

**.**

.

.

"Zraaazh."

Suara dahsyat menggelegar ketika Naruto dan Madara mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu terhebatnya. Nampaknya itu adalah jurus terakhir mereka. Terlihat chakra mereka terkuras habis saat mengeluarkan jutsu yang mematikan. Mereka berdua terpental jauh. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya. Dimana medan perang ini seperti lautan darah. Para shinobi sudah kewalahan dan terkujur ditanah.

Naruto dengan tubuh luka parah, terlihat darah yang nampak merembes kebajunya menggantikan warna baju Naruto berwarna merah pekat. Naruto diam tidak bergerak.

Tidak beda jauh, Madara hanya tergeletak tak berdaya, luka yang ada perutnya menganga lebar akibat rasengan Naruto. Tapi tampak jelas Madara masih sadar. Walaupun sepertinya tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Artinya, Madara belum terkalahkan atau mati.

"NARUTO." Melihat Naruto terlempar jauh tergeletak. Sakura berteriak memanggilnya dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri tubuh sekarat Naruto. Ia tidak harus berbuat apa untuk Naruto. Dihadapannya Naruto- sahabatnya terkujur lemah. Darah yang mengalir deras. Tubuh penuh luka dari kepala sampai kakinya berwarna lebih coklat akibat chakra rubah ekor sembilan. Naruto tidak boleh mati, ia lah pahlawan Konoha.

"Hiks.. Naruto kau tidak boleh mati. Mereka membutuhkanmu." Sakura mengangkat kepala Naruto dipangkuannya. Tangan Sakura diliputi chakra hijau menuju dada dan perut Naruto, meski tidak mungkin bisa memulihkan semua lukanya. Sakura takut jika Naruto meninggal bagaimana dengan Konoha. Sakura menempatkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, dari detak jantung Naruto, ia sudah merasakan sangat pelan untuk berdenyut.

Para kage, kunoichi sepertinya sudah tidak memiliki sisa chakra. Terkuras habis chakra-chakra mereka. Membentuk pertahanan melawan Madara tidaklah enteng. Meraka kalah melawan Madara. Nyatalah, bahwa Naruto yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Naruto bertahanlah." Suara serak campur tangis Sakura dalam keheningan di medan perang terdengar jelas.

'Tidak mungkin.' Denyut nadi Naruto terus melemah. 'Aku mohon kami-sama jangan ambil nyawa Naruto' Sakura terus mengaliri chakra ke Naruto. Sakura mengeluarkan jutsu heal terlarangnya, walau artinya dia harus kehilangan semuanya.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Naruto berdetak pelan tapi stabil. Sakura tersenyum lega. Apapun yang terjadi Naruto pasti bisa pulih kembali. Sakura terengah-engah, ia tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto." Bisik Sakura ketelinga Naruto, lalu mencium dahinya sekilas.

Sakura sangat terkejut saat Madara membuka matanya. Tubuhnya yang oleng mencoba berdiri tapi jatuh lagi. Madara pun mencoba bangun lagi mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura gemetar hebat. Ketakutan meliputinya ketika Madara telah bangun. Tidak mungkin ia melawan Madara. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Air matanya keluar tak ada habisnya. Yang hanya ia lakukan memeluk erat Naruto.

'Aku takut. Sasuke, Naruto.'

Gerak-gerik Madara terbaca oleh mantan missing-nin dari Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke juga rupanya terluka disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan wajah yang berdarah dimatanya. Ia masih bisa melihat jika Madara mulai mendekati Naruto dan menyegel suatu jutsu. Ia yakin Madara akan menyerang Naruto dan Sakura

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang memeluk Naruto dengan gemetar. Ia sepunuhnya yakin Sakura kini ketakutan. Mata Sakura yang menutup, tapi air mata yang deras jatuh dari dagunya. Sasuke sangat iba melihat Sakura. Ia harus bertindak untuk mencegah Madara.

'Tidak lagi!' Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan semua tenaga dan chakra yang masih tersisa. Ia menancapkan pedang kusanaginya ketanah, dan memegang erat gagangnya. Susah payah dengan tangan yang terluka, akibat banyak mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu elemen petirnya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mampu berdiri.

- Pofft -

Kini Sasuke sudah ada didepan Naruto dan Sakura. Siap untuk melindungi mereka. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, ia tidak sanggup bila ia mati. Sasuke pasti akan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Apakah ia akan dirindukan. Padahal ia berharap untuk bisa memulainya dari awal. Kehidupan baru di Konoha. Bersama dengan tim 7. Tapi ia tahu pasti ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Melindungi kedua sahabatnya.

Ia rela mati-

Karena Sasuke bersumpah

'Tidak lagi.'

'Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi mati didepanku cukup keluargaku, itachi-ni, dan klanku. Tidak dengan mereka.'

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Sakura. Sakura tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap kosong punggung Sasuke, masih menangis. Hatinya gelisah bukan main saat Sasuke sudah berada tepat dimata emeraldnya. Entah perasaan apa yang menghampirinya. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah pergi selama tiga tahun, melihat wajah Sasuke saja, telah menghadirkan perasaan itu kembali. Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke untuk menenangkan Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura dan menyeringai.

"Kau terlihat hebat, heh." Mata Sakura terhipnotis oleh mata Sasuke yang berdarah.

Sakura merasa firasat buruk tentang Sasuke. Sakura menatap sayu pada Sasuke.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum tulus menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam Madara. Ia sudah muak dengan muka Madara.

"Jangan halangi jalanku Sasuke, jika kau tak mau mati." Geram Madara marah, melihat Sasuke menghalangi niatnya untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Hn. Aku lebih baik mati daripada kau membunuhnya." Tantang Sasuke pada Madara. Mata mereka sama-sama berkillat kemarahan.

Madara sudah siap dengan jutsunya, melihat Sasuke tepat menghadangnya ia tidak sama sekali untuk berhenti. Dimatanya hanya ada kemarahan, kebencian, dan kematian.

"Mati kau Uchiha terkutuk"

"Chidorii Nagashii."

.

.

.

TBC

Revieewww yah yang udah baca fanfic ini..

Terima kritik , saran, dan pujian/plak kalo ada yang muji.

Arigatou tou tou tou...

Z:)


End file.
